A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair styling tool.
B. Discussion of Related Art
A variety of hair styling tools has been used for performing a variety of different operations with hair. A portable hairstyle implement can be exemplified by the tool shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,276 issued to Avery on Dec. 11, 1990, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The Avery portable hairstyle tool has a styling bowl with conical projections for focusing a stream of heated air from the drying unit onto a user. The styling cones aim for providing a type of style to the hair. Unfortunately, for longer more curly hair the Avery portable hairstyle tool might not be as effective for scrunching, especially if there were insufficient diffusing of airflow though the cones that direct heated air to the hair mass.